Boys Before Flowers
by Mattielou
Summary: Bella Swan, an average middle-class girl whose family owns a dry-cleaning shop located near the luxurious and well-known Cullen Preparatory Academy. Edawrd Cullen, heir to the Cullen fortune and leader of the well-known F4. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue

**I warn you all: This is my **_**first **_**try at writing a fan fiction so please be gentle. I can't say I'm a brilliant writer but I don't think I completely suck either and I've had the idea of this story stuck in my head for the longest time. I am in **_**love**_** with Korean Drama (and if any of you out there watch it you know what I mean) especially **_**Boys Before Flowers **_**hence my idea to write this story. Like I've said I've read a lot of twilight fan fiction and I haven't quite come across a story like this. So I thought, why not write it? I've had too much time in my hands recently. (I'm pregnant and my doctor had ordered me bed rest for at least a couple of weeks) I'm going crazy and I desperately want something to do! So here is the plot of the story that I intend to write. Hope you like it! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight characters or the plot from Boys Before Flowers!**

**Full Summary **

Bella Swan is an average middle-class girl whose family owns a dry-cleaning shop located near the luxurious and well-known Cullen Preparatory Academy. Bella meets the four most richest and spoiled boys when she delivers laundry to the school one day. The boys are known as the F4 and cause trouble to those who speak out against them. After saving a boy from jumping off the roof of Cullen Preparatory Academy, she is admitted into the school on a swimming scholarship. Bella tries to avoid a confrontation with the F4 at all costs because she knows what happens to those that stand against them. The F4 leader and son of the wealthiest, most powerful family in the state, Edward Cullen, takes an interest in Bella, she being the only girl in the Academy who doesn't fawn over him. However, his hot-headed nature and bullying ways are originally a major turn-off for Bella, who has her sights set on someone else (Jacob Black).

**Prologue **

The American Corporation, Cullen Corp. had been selected to be the largest corporate sponsor in the 20011 London Olympics. Ever since Cullen Corp.'s economic growth started, it had maintained the status of the best company, and kept growing and growing until it finally reached the level of a multinational renowned corporation.

Electronics, oil, automobiles, distribution and telecommunications, you name it. If you are a citizen of New York State, then you know Cullen Corp. before you even know the presidents name.

On a day where they had increased America's imports by one billion dollars, the founder of Cullen Corp., Carlisle Cullen, instead of receiving a medal said to the President:

"Sir, please allow me to build a school where my children and future grandchildren can attend."

And then there it was: Cullen Preparatory Academy.

The founder of America's largest conglomerate, Carlisle Cullen, believed that economic advancement could be reached through a good education, and even asked the president himself to allow special laws to accommodate the school. And now there is a saying,

"If you do not have Cullen Preparatory Academy on your resume, don't even bother applying."

It is a school made for the privileged, attended by the privileged, and fit for the privileged and therefore has maintained the reputation of the finest elite school. The most common people even if they apply when they are born, cannot get into this prestigious school. But when accepted, they have they're way paved from the best preparatory academy to the best university's out there.

It is the subject of awe and jealousy for the rest of the nation's students and the parents who suffer from the hard admissions into universities.

However prestigious and prominent Cullen Preparatory Academy seemed to the outsider the people who attended knew what it was really like. In this ideal school for the chosen something unimaginable was happening.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Please just tell me what you think so far. Good? Bad? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 1: Fortunate

**I know this chapter isn't very long, but it's just the beginning. I promise I'll make future chapters longer. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Fortunate

"What is the purpose of your visit?" asked the burly officer at the entrance of the school.

"Uh yeah...I'm here to deliver these clothes form Swan Dry Cleaners," she replied nervously.

He eyed her suspiciously for a second before finally deciding that she was relatively harmless. The officer opened the gate and waved her inside. To say the school was vast and well-appointed was an understatement. Its fancy architecture and high class status made it the most popular school in all of New York City and probably the whole country.

She made her way through the school in awe. Bella Swan had always dreamt about one day attending such a well known and lavish school. She wanted to be able to attend a good university and she new that if she had this school on her transcript there would be no problem attending the university of her choice. But that was all it was, just a dream, a _very_ stupid dream. She knew that the possibility of her ever attend a school of this status was near impossible. For now she would just have to settle for a regular community college that is _if_ she could even get into one. With the way things were going at school, she doubted she could even get into a decent college. Maybe she would tell her father that she couldn't deliver clothes for the family's business anymore, she already had a part time job at the Chinese restaurant her and her best friend Rosalie worked at. She could just keep that job and quit working at the family's dry cleaners so she could focus a little more on school and her grades.

No, she couldn't do that. Of course she couldn't. Her father needed the extra help and with the way business was dwindling now-a-days her father couldn't just hire someone to help him. She had to do it and her grades were the ones to suffer for it.

Bella was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed where she was going. She was suppose to drop the clothes off at the main office but instead ended up in a cafeteria full of students. She had never thought a high school cafeteria could look so luxurious with its high ceilings and long tables. _And was that a chandelier_? It's as if they were dinning at the white house instead of a high school. She stood there with her mouth gaping open thinking just how lucky the students attending this school were, when she heard someone running down the stairs behind her.

She turned around, but the breathless boy didn't even look at her. Instead he started shouting at the other students. "Hey! Hey!" he said. "On the rooftop...Kevin Valera is on the rooftop... and I…I think he's going to jump!"

Kevin Valera? Why did that name sound so familiar? Oh right! Kevin Valera was the boy she was suppose to be delivering the clothes to. Bella realized she had gotten way too caught up in her own thoughts that she had completely forgotten about her delivery.

She saw the student stand up and rush up the stairs once they heard what the boy had said. She followed them curious as to what all the fuss was about, thinking that maybe she could deliver that clothes to the boy herself.

Once on the rooftop she realized why everyone was in such a commotion. Kevin Valera was standing on the edge of the roof, threatening to jump. Blood was running down his face from a gash on his forehead, his right eye was starting to swell and he had multiple bruises on his arms.

_What the hell happened to him?_ Bella thought frantically. _And _why_ is he trying to jump of the roof?_

Kevin Valera turned around and looked at the faces of the disgusting creatures that called themselves human. "This is what you guys want right?" he shouted. "Fine! I'll give you what you want!"

Bella noticed how he inch closer to the edge ready to plunge into his impending doom. _Why wasn't anyone doing anything? _

"Wait!" she shouted. She saw him and every other student turn around and look at her. She took the chance and moved closer to him. Desperate to keep him from jumping, she uttered the first thing that came to mind. "Kevin Valera? I've come to deliver your clothes from Swan Dry Cleaners!" She heard everyone else behind her laugh. _What the hell was wrong with these people? _She thought._ Here was a guy threatening to jump off a roof and kill himself and all they could do was laugh?_

She saw him scowl at her and she spoke up again anxious to distract him. "Why are you doing this? You go to such a great school."

"No, this isn't a school. _This_ is hell." He answered voice bitter and venomous.

"Hey!" she replied in a cold tone herself, thinking about what a rich kid like himself could possibly know about hell. "Real hell is outside this building, buddy. Having to bust your ass working while still wanting to get a good education. All in hope for a better future. Have you ever had to do that? I don't think so." She stopped her ranting and realized she was taking out her prior frustrations on this poor kid.

"Get down from there and lets talk about this." she said, her voice softer.

"Have you ever heard of F4?" he asked her, completely ignoring her request.

"F…F…what? F4? What is that?"

"The moment you get a red card from them, you become prey for the entire school." He answered her while his eyes darkened with pure hatred. She gasped, realizing that the cuts and bruises on his body were there because of the students behind her. The students in this school had pushed him too far and they were the reason he was standing here on this ledge intending to jump and end his misery.

"You…you can't let them do that to you!" she yelled, disgusted at the scum that was this so called F4. "You can't let them win. Don't let them walk around like they're the shit. If this was my school I would have grabbed them and ripped them to pieces." She was so furious, she was shaking.

He looked at her and chuckled sadly. "They're fortunate."

"What?" she breathed trying to calm herself down.

"Your friends," he whispered. "They're fortunate to have someone like you."

She blushed and looked at the floor. When she looked up again she saw him taking a step into the air. "Kevin!" she screamed and rushed forward, just in time to grab onto his shirt.

**Reviews will entice Edward to show up faster!**


	3. Chapter 2: Wonder Woman

**Sorry **_**again**_** for the short chapter, but please enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Wonder Woman

"Cullen Preparatory's group bullying, has recently caused one of the student severe emotional damage. The savior is said to be a common Wonder Woman. What's really going on at Cullen Prep.? Who saved the student being harshly bullied by his peers? Rumor has it, that she is just an ordinary female high school student who happened to be delivering dry cleaning that day. People are rallying up and asking Cullen Corp. to confess. I am standing here, where behind me…"

It had to be about the hundredth time that day that she heard the reporters on TV going on and on about the attempted suicide of Kevin Valera. It had been almost a week since that day on the roof and her picture was still showing on TV. People everywhere were trying to find out what had _really_ happened that day on the rooftop.

"Bella…Bella?" her best friend, Rosalie Hale snapped, her out of her revere. "Have you heard what people are calling you now? You are our generation's true Wonder Woman," she said making air quotes around the words Wonder Woman before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Bella scowled at her not seeing the humor in the situation. She hated being the center of attention and it seemed as if recently the lime light was trained solely on her. She couldn't even go outside her house without somebody coming up to her and asking her questions. And now she had to come to work and hear Rosalie's taunting. Bella didn't regret saving that boys life, but all this attention was grating on her last nerve.

"Enough!" she snapped when Rosalie's banter continued. She grabbed the trash bags and started heading out the door when she heard Rosalie say, "I wonder who those F4 people are?"

Just hearing that stupid name made her insides churn in anger. "They're scum, that's what they are." She grabbed the trash bags and headed out.

* * *

Esme Cullen sat in her office listening once again to the news. Everyone was mocking the Cullen name now, sales where going down and it was all because of that stupid girl. Her picture was everywhere. People were praising her and calling her Wonder Woman while Esme had to watch her company go downhill. She realized that this girl, Isabella Swan, knew too much and what she said could seriously hurt her company. Esme wanted this girl gone and she wanted her gone _now_.

She clicked off the TV and threw the remote across the room in frustration, just as her personal assistant, John, came in. He looked at her fearfully and began to speak. "I apologize for this mess Mrs. Cullen. Right now, the PR is working busily with the press to…"

"Is this what you call working busily?!" she shouted pointing at the magazine with Isabella's picture in it. "How can you let my family's name come out of those reporters' mouths?"

"I don't have any excuses…" he replied looking at the ground.

"Do you know why the press is so intimidating?" she went on without waiting for his reply. "Because they are persistent. If they start getting crazy and heated over a cause then it's impossible to stop them. They can't be dealt through reasoning and sense. So we're not even going to try that. The person who started this is the person who will end it. John I want you to go find this _Isabella Swan_," she said her name in disgust. "And I want you to have a little talk with her."

* * *

_God, my feet are killing me, _Bella thought as she walked home. Her house was about three blocks away from The Red Dragon, the tiny little Chinese restaurant she worked at, but the distance seemed longer after the exhausting day at work. She had had the part time job for about four months now and the restaurant didn't have many customers, but they had a few regulars. It was a great job, her manager -Mr. Kang- was a great guy and he had agreed to hire both her and Rosalie when they had given him their job applications. She didn't have loads of work to do, there were only a few people that came in everyday. The only problem was the uniform. Well not really the _uniform_ itself but the _heels_ that came with it. They were required to wear a long pencil skirt, white button-up shirt, a red apron, and heels. She was usually a really clumsy person, but she had learned how to walk in heals _without_ falling on her face.

Finally deciding she couldn't go any further with those monstrosities on her feet she bent down and took them off. A little more at ease she continued walking home, barefoot.

When she finally rounded the corner she noticed the long fancy limousine parked in front of her house. _What the hell was that doing there?_ She thought. She got closer to the car and peered inside the driver's window. Nobody. _Hm, that's weird._

Bella made her way to the back of the dry cleaning shop, where her house was, all the while wondering _what_ that limo was doing outside her house.

**I know, I know you all probably hate me for leaving you hanging like that, but I just got in from a doctors appointment and I'm exhausted. I was actually going to wait until tomorrow to post up a chapter but since I got some really nice reviews I couldn't just wait until tomorrow. I'll update again tomorrow because right now me and the bun (lol that's what my boyfriend calls our baby) need to get some rest.**

**One last thing. I know some of you may not like this version of Esme. Since she's always described as a sweet, caring, and motherly woman, but I wanted to change things up. So I just want to make it clear right now: She **_**is**_** going to continue being this mean and spiteful toward Bella throughout the whole story.**

**So what do you guys think? Reviews will inspire me to update faster and make chapters longer! (I know I'm bribing you guys but I want more REVIEWS!)**


	4. Chapter 3: Stranger

**As promised here is a longer chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Stranger

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Bella shouted as she dropped her heels and bag on the chair next to the door.

"In here, honey." She heard her mother say from the living room.

She made her way toward her mothers voice, but stopped short when she notice the tall, lean man dressed in a suit, sitting on her couch. He stood once he noticed her and smiled gently, reaching out a hand and saying, "Hello, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm John and I'm here on behalf of Esme Cullen CEO of Cullen Corp." Baffled she reached out and shook his hand, too shocked to form words.

"I finally get to meet the famous 'Wonder Woman'. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan."

She got a sudden feeling of dread and once again uttered the first thing that came to her mind. "I didn't push him. Really, it was the F4 or whatever they're called. They were the ones who…" She stopped her ranting when she heard him chuckle.

"You're not in trouble, Ms. Swan." He said smiling at her. "I'm actually here because Mrs. Cullen was really impressed with you and your demonstration of bravery when saving Kevin. She wants to offer you a special scholarship for Cullen Preparatory Academy. All expenses from books to uniforms will be paid. All you have to do is agree not say a word to the press about the incident with Mr. Valera and you can start school on Monday."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The _CEO_ of Cullen Corp was buying Bella's silence with the one thing she wanted the most. Could she do this? Keep her mouth shut about what she witnessed that day in that school? Could she let them continue to harass other students just so she could finally get the education she was craving?

Her mother spoke up before she could make sense of the jumbled thoughts in her head, "Honey, this is what you've always wanted. We can't give you what this man is offering. Take it."

"I…I can't." She muttered.

"Think about what you're doing," she heard her father say. "You won't get another opportunity like this. Think about your future."

She turned and looked into her father's tired eyes. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the wrinkles on his forehead. He looked much older than forty-two. _The hard work_, she thought. _All the hard work has aged him._ She wanted to give herself and her parents a better future. She didn't want them slaving themselves at the dry cleaners. She didn't want them working day after day just so they could put food on the table. Peering into her father's weary eyes one last time, she turned and looked at John having made her decision.

"I'll do it." she said with determination.

"Mrs. Cullen will be pleased to hear that you've accepted her offer," he said as he reached into his briefcase and pulled out a paper. "All you have to do is sign this contract saying that you will not utter a word to _anyone_ against the Cullen's." He gave her a pen and put the contract on the coffee table. Bella leaned down and quickly signed her name and the date before she could possibly change her mind.

John took the contract and put it back in his briefcase. "Your uniform and books will be delivered to you tomorrow afternoon. And you will pick up your schedule first thing Monday morning. Good luck, Ms. Swan." He said as he shook her hand once again and made his way toward the door.

Bella sank down on the couch as her mother escorted John outside. Her head was spinning, still trying to process all the information given to her. She had finally gotten what she wanted all along. _She_ was going to attend the luxurious, well-know Cullen Preparatory Academy.

* * *

"I'll see you later dad." She said as she got out of her fathers car. It was her first day at Cullen Prep. and to say she was nervous was an understatement.

"Take care, honey." He replied as she shut the passenger's door. He pulled out of the curve and drove off. She took a deep breath and started walking toward the front of the school. Once again she noticed the enormous size of the building, but it didn't look as amazing to her as it did the first time. No, this time it seemed scary and intimidating. Maybe it was because she knew just how awful the students attending the school really were. _What if coming here is a mistake? _She thought_. No, no, no I can't let them get to me too. I just have to put on a brave face and show them that they _don't_ scare me. Just _two_ years and I'll be able to graduate and get into a good university. It'll all be worth it._

She took another shaky breath as she opened the door to the Main Office. The lady in the front desk quickly handed Bella her junior-year schedule and wished her luck.

Bella walked up the stairs to the main building. She had about thirty minutes before her first class started and she wanted to take the time to locate all the classrooms on her schedule.

"There are _only_ two of these shirts in the whole state," she heard a boy say as she trudged up the stairs. "One is here," he said pointing to his chest. "And do you know who has the other one?" he asked his eager friends. They shook their heads, waiting for his answer. "Edward Cullen." He simply said, while his friends looked at him in awe. "But don't you think I pull it off better?" he laughed as he continued up the stairs.

Bella shook her head in abhorrence. How many times would she have to hear people talking about the Cullen's like they were gods?

* * *

Bella had been able to locate all her classes fairly quickly. She still had about ten minutes to spare so she decided to tour the campus taking it all in. Fall made the trees around the school turn into different shades of orange and red. Leaves were scattered on the pavement and the chilly autumn air smelled of cedar trees. She had to admit it was beautiful.

She kept walking until she noticed a long paved trail surrounded by trees. Bella started walking towards it wondering what it let to. Halfway through the trail she thought she heard music playing. _Was that just her imagination?_ No, as she walked deeper into the trees the music became louder. It sounded like someone was playing the guitar.

Abruptly the trail ended, opening up into a small clearing surrounded by trees. In the middle of the clearing was a bench, and on that bench was a boy.

She stood there with her mouth gaping open, staring at the handsome boy in front of her. He kept strumming the guitar not taking notice to Bella who stood just a few feet away from him. He seemed so wrapped up in his music. A peaceful look on his face as his fingers ran over the cords skillfully. The music was lovely. A soft melancholy ballad.

Bella snapped out of her admiration for the stranger playing the divine music. She started to walk backward intending to leave before he noticed her. But her attempt at a quiet escape was futile. A leaf crunch loudly under her feat as she took her first step back.

She saw his head snap up to look at her. He started to frown and Bella's cheeks burned with embarrassment at being caught staring at him. He put the guitar on the bench next to him and stood up, towering over her.

"Um…S-sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt you….I-I was looking for my classes…I'm new here…" she stuttered, her face burning.

He stared at her without relying. His face smooth and expressionless, but his dark eyes seemed to dance with humor.

Mortified, Bella turned around and quickly made her way down the long winding trail. She thought she heard laughter behind her and her face turn impossibly hotter.

**Review will persuade me to reveal **_**who**_** this stranger is. That is if you haven't already figured it out yourself. So I'll bribe you all again: if I get up to 20 reviews I'll post the next chapter later on today if I don't then all of you will have to wait until tomorrow ;)**

**Come on you guys can do it I've had 417 hits for this story and **_**only**_** 11 reviews; I don't think it's fair. **


	5. Chapter 4: Perfect Asshole

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I haven't been feeling very good lately. This is a very short chapter, but please enjoy:)**

Chapter 4: Perfect Asshole

She made it inside the schools main building, breathless. _How could I make such a fool of myself? _She thought angrily. Bella's face was still flushed from her encounter with the boy in the clearing. _He was so handsome. _She thought, remembering his tall muscled frame, russet skin and black hair. She now realized that she hadn't even gotten his name.

Here she was fantasizing about a total stranger and she didn't even now his _name_.

Feeling a little pathetic for herself, she started going up the stairs when a couple of girls to her right started to giggle. "Ohmigod, it the F4. They're coming in." one of them squealed and asked her friend, "Ohmigod how do I look?"

Bella turned around, wanting to see who the girls were talking about, just as the double doors in the entrance burst open. Everyone started to crowd around the entrance, effectively blocking her sight of the so called F4. She moved around the hoards of people wanting to see the scum for herself. What she saw next made her gasp and stop dead in her tracks.

There he was, the tall russet skinned boy from the clearing. _No, _she thought._ he can't be one of them. He can't be part of that stupid little gang!_ But he was; he was walking along side the rest of them. _What could have possibly made me think he was something else? He couldn't be any better than the rest of them._ She thought sadly. She tore her eyes away from the russet-skinned boy and finally looked at the rest of them.

There was a tall buff guy with dark, curly hair. His body looked hard and brawny. Muscle seemed to cover his entire body and when he turned and smiled at his friend she noticed he had dimples. _An odd combination for someone who looks so fierce_, she thought.

Next to him was a tall lanky guy with blond hair and blue eyes. His face looked calm and serene. The peaceful look on his face seemed passive and non-violent. Tranquil demeanor seemed to ooze out of his pores, instantly soothing Bella even from far away.

And then finally the guy in front of them. _The leader_ she assumed. He was long, lean and sinewy. _Easily the most attractive of the group,_ she contemplated, mesmerized. His hair seemed to catch her attention at once; it was a dark copper color and it was in wild disarray. She had the sudden impulse to go and run her hands through it, just to see if it was as soft and as silky as it looked. When she moved her eyes to his face, her breath caught in her throat. _Perfect._ The word seemed to pop into her mind the instant she looked at his face. It was true, he was exquisite; pale skin, full soft looking lips, high cheekbones, and a strong angular jaw. _His eyes, _she thought._ Oh God his eyes were defiantly the best feature on his beautiful face._ They were a brilliant jade color, the greenest eyes she had ever seen, but the depth in them is what really held her interest. At the moment they seemed bright with conceit and arrogance. _He knew what he looked like_, she realized. _He _knew___the power he had over these people and he reveled in it._

She looked away and shook her head, trying to clear it. Sure he was beautiful, but he was an asshole and that made him ugly in her eyes. Physical beauty didn't mean a thing to Bella if the person was nasty on the inside.

She became aware of everybody else staring at _them_ in wonder, how all the girls seemed to fawn all over them. They stared straight ahead seeming unaffected by the gazes of those around them.

_They didn't even wear the school uniform, _she noticed_. How could they be allowed such privileges? Such power over the rest of the student body?_

Bella saw them stop. The guy at the front of the group –the leader- turned to his right and glared at the boy that was standing in front of him. It was the boy she had seen earlier, coming up the stairs with his friends and bragging about his new shirt.

"I…I-Is there a problem?" he stuttered nervously.

"I'll give you _three_ seconds." He replied icily, glaring at the other boy's shirt.

"Huh? W-what?" the boy said looking at his button- up shirt and then back at the copper-haired tyrant.

_What the hell was his problem?_ Bella thought angrily. _Did he want the boy to take his shirt off, _just_ because it was the same as his?_

"Three…" he started counting. "Two…" the other boys face paled and he looked at the ground. "One." He finished, his face bored and expressionless, but his eyes were wicked with humor.

He fisted the boy by the collar and turned to look back at his friends, "Emmet, have any of that juice left?"

The brawny dimpled boy grinned and handed him a bottled of red liquid. Bella stared in horror as he proceeded to dump the bottle's contents down the poor boys shirt, all the while smirking in satisfaction. Once finished, he let go of the boy's collar, placed the bottle in his trembling hand, and walked away.

Bella stared after him, open-mouthed, astonished at his cruelty. "W-what a crazy bastard." She sputtered out loud to no one in particular. "Are all these people mute or something? How could they just stand there and let that asshole do whatever he wants?" She stopped her ranting when she felt someone shove her from behind.

**DON'T HATE ME!!! Remember that this is just the beginning. Bella isn't very taken with Edward's less than angelic ways right now (she is physically attracted to him though if you haven't noticed) .But I promise he will change, eventually. So in case you guys haven't figured it out the guy at the clearing playing the guitar was Jacob **_**not**_** Edward. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. But PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: Who they are? or is it What

**First of all, I would like to apologize to all my readers for not having updated until now. I am well aware that I may have even lost some of you, but **_**please**_** stick with me. I promise I will try to update more often and I know I've said this before, so why would you even listen to me? Well, I've had some problems that I've had to deal with lately, which is the cause of the lack of updates, but I promise that I will try to update as often as I possibly can. So please bear with me. I promise that I will try to make this story worth your time. **

Chapter 5: Who they are? -or is it- What they own?

Bella whipped her head around, ready to give the person who shoved her a piece of her mind, but she stopped short when she noticed three girls, with their arms crossed glaring at her.

"Oh…My…God" sneered the tall, silver blonde in front of the two other girls. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"And who might you be?" Bella inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Us?" she replied incredulous, as if Bella were asking her the stupidest question out there. "Oh well I guess you wouldn't know, would you? Since you _are_ new and all."

She put a hand to her chest and said in a slow, lazy voice "I'm Lauren, this" she nodded her head toward the short, curly-haired girl flanking her right side, "is Jessica and this" she said pointing at the olive-skinned girl to her left, "is Leah."

"Well now that we got _that_ out of the way," she continued not even bothering to ask Bella's name. "What is it that you were muttering before? Something about a crazy bastard? You weren't referring to the F4 were you?"

"F4?" it was Bella's turn to sound incredulous. "So the people who just now publicly humiliated that kid, _those_ are the infamous F4?"

"Infamous?" gasped the short pudgy girl named Jessica. "If you don't watch your mouth you're going to get in big trouble, new girl." She walked around Lauren and leaned forward to peer at Bella. "So, new girl, I hear you and your family own a Laundromat?"

"Not a Laundromat, a dry cleaning shop." She heard the other two girls bark out a sickening laugh. "Why," Bella replied her tone acerbic. "Is there a problem with that?"

"It's just my first time looking at a dry cleaners daughter is all," retorted the dark skinned girl name Leah. She leaned closer, scrunched up her face and said "it's appalling."

Copying Leah's facial expression Bella also leaned in and said, "Yes, _appalling_. Kind of like your face."

Leah instantly reared back, face shocked and offended.

Lauren stepped forward, looked Bella up and down as she were inferior and said "You better watch that mouth of yours, but since you are new and _just_ a clueless common girl after all we'll let your comments slide. Come on girls," she turned to her posse. "We have better things to do."

Bella watched as the girl spun on their heels and walked away in indignation.

* * *

She sighed as she took her shoes off and sank down on her bed. Bella's first day at school had been…eventful, to say the least. It seemed that somehow everyone in that school new of her arrival as a scholarship student. The day had been stressful, her mind constantly wondering to the incident with those girls and the notorious F4. It hadn't helped that she heard nothing but people whispering and muttering about that wicked group of boys.

She had finally gotten a bit of a break when she entered the school's vacant swimming pool. Bella had been ecstatic when she realized that she had the pool all to herself, she dove right in and commenced her round of laps. Bella wasn't all that graceful in fact she was downright clumsy but when it came to swimming, she was a natural. She remembered being in her old school's swim team and having to quit when her father told her that he could no longer pay the swimming fee. But now attending Cullen Preparatory Academy and finally having the opportunity to swim without having to pay, had her deliriously happy. Swimming had always been her way of coping with stress, a sort of therapy for her and now having done a numerous amount of laps she felt calm and at ease.

Bella took out her laptop and began to read through her emails, when curiosity got the better of her and she found herself googling the names of the members of the well-known F4. She wanted to understand them better; perhaps they had a motive for their cruelty. She didn't think it likely, but still she wanted to know. She wanted to find something, _anything_ that excused their brutality.

She typed "Jasper Whitlock" into the search engine and the screen instantly flooded with pictures of the tranquil looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. She clicked on one of the links and skimmed through a short biography. It seemed that his father was a blue-chip in the construction business and Jasper was the successor of _Whitlock Construction_. There was even a rumor that his parents owned half of Fenwick Island. Apparently, the company was a huge construction conglomerate that raked in millions in profit every year. But his family's businesses were not only in the construction area, but ranged from a fair amount of luxurious night clubs and large control over the real estate values.

Wide-eyed and astonished Bella typed in the name "Emmett McCarty". She saw the picture of the brawny, dimpled boy. She followed the same link to his biography and read. Emmet, a gifted ceramist, was the youngest artist to debut at the _La __Biennale__ di Venezia _(an art exhibit held every two years). The United Nations Educational Scientific and Cultural Organization (UNESCO) selected him as one of the best young artists.

_Well, _Bella thought as she read the latter,_ at least one of them actually _does_ something._ She instantly retracted on her thinking as read that the Museum of Modern Art was owned by none other than Emmett McCarty's parents.

Taking a deep breath Bella typed in "Jacob Black" and clicked search. The memory of the open clearing and the sweet, melancholy music she had heard flooded her mind. Jacob Black's russet skin and dark eyes seemed burned into her mind as she read his biography. Senator Ephraim Black's son, Billy Black and his wife were in a fatal car accident, their only survivor was (at the time) his five year old grandson, Jacob Black. All of his parents properties, which include the Su Am Cultural Foundation, a European soccer team, and a Major League team were all passed down into a trust fund for Jacob.

With her heart in her throat, Bella reluctantly typed in the name of the copper-haired tyrant, "Edward Cullen". She began to read the article, sardonically title _World's Richest Youngster_. Everyone, even a three year old, knows of Cullen Corp.: he is their successor, Edward Cullen, the leader of the F4.

* * *

Bella paced back and forth muttering profanities to herself. She had wanted to get away from the students crowding around to drool over their _precious_ F4. She couldn't deal with the praising looks the people gave those assholes. In the mist of her escape she stumbled upon an Emergency Exit on the fourth floor that led to a balcony, which led to a set of stairs. She had stepped into the balcony thinking that the fresh air might help dissipate her anger, but it had been useless. She felt enraged, especially after what she had read on those biographies yesterday. Bella just couldn't believe that those people were the F4. She had wanted to somehow excuse their pitiless actions but it had been futile.

"They are a bunch of spoiled, privileged bastards who don't give a fuck about anyone, but themselves," Bella mumbled. She really needed to blow off some steam, but unfortunately the swimming pool was closed. So here she was pacing, talking to herself; her second form of coping with stress.

"F4! You bastards!" she screamed, imagining them in front of her. She wanted to pretend, if only for a second, that she was screaming these words at their faces. "If you we're born that blessed you should shut up and live your lives gratefully! And you, Edward Cullen, as Cullen Corp.'s successor, you shouldn't be such a nuisance!"

"You!" she continued her ranting. "I warn you, don't ever show your face in front of me! The day I show you an ounce of respect will be the day that I'll be driving of this rooftop! I swear it!" she finished, out of breath.

"Ugh…would you stop?" she heard a deep, resonating voice groan behind her.

Bella snapped her mouth shut and turned around to look at the person who had spoken. When her eyes landed on a tall russet-skinned boy, dark eyes alight with humor; her face instantly burned with embarrassment and mortification.

"You are also a nuisance," he continued as he made his way up the stairs. "I couldn't sleep because it was so noisy up here."

"I-I didn't think there was anyone up her." She stammered.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"What you said about diving of this rooftop. Is it true?" he questioned, smirking.

"What I meant by that…uh…did you hear everything?" she asked panicked as it donned on her exactly _who_ she was talking to.

"Everything?" he inquired sarcastically, clearly trying to prolong her suffering. "The part about Edward? Or the part about us being bastards-as you so _kindly_ put it?"

Bella turned her scarlet face toward the floor, not able to look him in the eye anymore. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. After what felt like eternity she saw him walk toward the door and open it.

"You should watch _what_ you say and_ when_ you say it from now on. Trust me; it wouldn't have been pretty if Edward had heard you." She heard him mutter, just before the door slid shut.

**I'm hoping to post the next chapter by Wednesday if I get a fair amount of reviews. I know I'm in no position to bribe people here since I haven't updated in a while, but still reviews are what people who post fanfiction feed off of. So please press REVIEW! I would really appreciate it. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: IceCream Coated Edward

**AN: Before you continue reading I'd like to correct a typo I made in the last chapter, to be more exact: the paragraph detailing a bit about Jacob Black. Correction: Billy Black, his wife and his son Jacob Black were the ones in the car accident,**_** not**_** Senator Ephraim Black (Jacob's grandfather). The only survivor was Jacob; unfortunately his parents did not survive. I already made the correction; I just wanted to clear things up. **

Chapter 6: Ice-Cream Coated Edward

"Thank you for choosing to dine at The Red Dragon," Bella called after-what seemed like-the last costumers of the day.

"So she just came back from Germany?" Rosalie asked, continuing the conversation they had started while the customers were eating.

"Yeah, said she had been studying aboard there for two years now. Gosh, I can't imagine what it would be like to live a life of luxury like that. Just imagine, Rose, packing up your bags and moving to Germany _just _because you wanted to learn _German_," Bella finished, her voice astounded, as she thought back to the only kind person she had met at Cullen Academy so far.

Her name was Angela Weber, a slight, mousey girl with black hair and dark rimmed glasses. Bella had been sitting at the far end of the cafeteria, alone, reading a book when she had heard the girl's timid voice behind her asking her if she could join her. Of course Angela _was_ wealthy like the rest of the students, but unlike them she didn't look down or offend Bella because she was there on a "scholarship".

"Well at least you've found one decent person to befriend. I was actually a little worried you'd end up a loner in that school," Rosalie chuckled.

"I think I'd rather be a loner," Bella replied, cleaning up the table where the last costumers had dinned.

"What?"

"I don't want those people's attention," she explained. "I'd rather be alone. I'm planning on just stuffing myself in a corner until I graduate."

Rosalie grabbed her best friend by the shoulders and spun her around. Frowning at her she said, "Who are you and what have you done to the Bella Swan I know? What happened to the girl who told off those bitches that were picking on me when we were freshmen? Huh? Are you just turning the other cheek now?"

"I don't want to bow down to those people either Rose, but I don't want to get kicked out of that school. It's the only opportunity I have to make something of myself and I don't want to mess it up with my hot-headedness." Bella sighed.

"I know, honey. I just don't want to see you be treated like dirt," were Rosalie's last words as she took the dishes into the kitchen.

* * *

The week had gone by without another confrontation with Lauren and Co. nor was there another sordid event by the F4. It was finally Friday and Bella had never been more grateful for that simple fact as she made her way toward the swimming pool. As usual the pool was vacant after school when she took a deep breath and dove in. Her body seemed to relax the instant she was submerged underwater.

After about half an hour, when her body demanded that she take a breather, she stopped. Walking up the steps out of the pool, she noticed Angela smiling at her with a towel in her hand. _Oops I almost forgot_, Bella thought as she remembered that she had promised Angela an ice-cream from the Cold Stone Creamery in front of the cafeteria.

"Thanks," Bella said, a little breathless, as she took the towel from Angela's hand and wrapped it around her torso. "Let me just go change and we'll leave."

Bella ran off to the changing room, hurriedly took of her bathing suit and swimming cap, and changed back into her uniform. Once satisfied with her appearance, she made her way back to Angela.

"Come on lets go," she said, grabbing Angela's hand and pulling her out of the school's gymnasium.

Ice-creams in hand, they decided to tour the exclusive structures of Cullen Prep, taking in the sight and smell of the cedar trees around them. Angela seemed less timid than she was when they had first met earlier that week. Walking ahead of Bella and chatting animatedly, Angela appeared more at ease now that they knew each other a little better.

Bella watched as Angela giggled and hopped up on the tall, narrow ledge in front of the library. She turned around, stuck out her hand and offered Bella a taste of her ice-cream. Bella shook her head and jumped up on the ledge just as Angela suddenly lost her balance and fell off, all the while smearing her ice-cream on the unsuspecting boy passing by.

Bella gasped, leaping of the ledge and quickly leaning down to help her friend. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

Angela just sat there, a horrified expression on her face as she looked up at the boy she had just smeared ice-cream on. Bella became a little more anxious as she took in the fear on Angela's face. She worried for a moment that her friend had really hurt herself; that is until she looked up and was met with a pair of livid, green eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry," Angela faltered, scrambling to her feet.

Bella slowly got up on her own two feet and took in the faces of non-other than the F4 and their fuming leader, Edward Cullen. His face seemed a mixture of fury and malice, his expression promising revenge. She saw him look down at his pants and shoes where, unfortunately, Angela had coated him in vanilla ice-cream.

"Sorry?" he said incredulous, looking back up at Angela and quirking an eyebrow. "Do you really think that's going to work?"

Bella couldn't help but notice how his voice seemed rough yet soft and velvety at the same time nor could she help the way her heart sped up when she became conscious of how his anger appeared to intensify his good looks.

Bella was instantly snapped out of her revere when she heard Angela's trembling voice reply, "I-I'm sorry. I'll p-pay for the damages to your clothes."

She looked back at Edward as he scoffed, "Really?" he said. "These clothes are probably worth more than the house you own. I sincerely doubt you can repay me."

Angela looked at the ground, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I'll do whatever I can." She replied in a shaky voice.

"Whatever you can?" he inquired; the fury in his eyes dissipating and mischief taking its place. "Are you sure about that?"

"Y-yes" she said, breathless.

Edward grinned evilly, looked down at the ice-cream covering his left shoe and then back at Angela. "Lick it." he said, calmly.

Bella's eyes widened as the color seemed to drain out of Angela's face. All the while, Edward's friends barked out a laugh all except Jacob who shook his head as if in disapproval of his friend's mischievous actions.

"What?" Angela asked, face horror-stricken.

Edward's sneer broadened, "Lick. It." he said enunciating each word. "You said you'd do anything. Now lick it."

Bella's blood seemed to boil and her vision turned red with fury when she saw a tear run down Angela's cheek. "Hey!" she called out. "Won't you fucking stop already? It was accident. If she apologized then that should be enough."

"And who the fuck are _you_?" He said turning his head to glare at her, the malice returning to his gaze. "Oh right," he scoffed. "You're new here aren't you? Well that doesn't matter because _I _give the orders here. So you better watch what comes out of that fucking mouth of yours."

If possible, Bella's rage seemed to deepen. She was just about to say something when the burly-dimpled boy named Emmett turned and quietly said something to Edward.

"Is that so?" he said laughing at whatever his friend had told him.

He turned back to Bella, "So you're the Wonder Crap that put my family's reputation on the line? You know when I heard 'Wonder Women' I thought of a more _attractive_ figure." He dragged his eyes up and down her body, sighing. "What a disappointment."

"I'm glad," she sneered back. "Wouldn't want to please a bastard like _you_."

"So tell me 'Wonder Women'," he said laughing sarcastically. "Why are you sticking your nose into other peoples business?"

"She's. My. Friend…But of course, people like you don't carry words like 'friend' or 'friendship', do you?" Behind him, Bella noticed Jacob Black smirked

"Friendship? Fine…let watch some of that _powerful_ friendship of yours. Lick. It." he leered, sticking out his shoe.

"What?"

"If you lick it instead, I'll forget it ever happened." He said slowly.

Bella's eyes narrowed as she looked down at his foot. "Fine." She whispered, her resolve gone as she leaned down. Suddenly Rosalie's words popped in her mind, 'I know honey. I just don't want to see you be treated like dirt'.

And by God if Isabella Swan was going to let _anyone_ treat her like crap, realizing that she still had her ice-cream in hand, she grinned. With a sudden burst of courage, she stood up straight and shoved her ice-cream at Edward Cullen's face.

Shocked, he reared back, mouth wide open.

His friends, wearing much the same expression as his, looked back and forth in amazement at Edward and Bella. Jacob Black laughed.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" he growled.

"I may not have as much money as you, but I will not be looked down on. You want my respect, asshole? Then you're going to have to compensate. I _will not_ be like the rest of the stupid people in this school and fear an imbecile like you. Oh and here," she said, grabbing a ten dollar bill and a _Swan Dry Cleaners_ business card from her pocket and threw it at him "its ten dollars at our place. Don't worry we'll get the stain out."

Bella grabbed Angela's hand and dragged her away, smirking in satisfaction, as she heard the angry growl behind her.

**Oh their **_**first**_** confrontation of…many. Once again don't hate me; I know that this Edward is less than pleasant. But I kind of like how Bella stood up to him. Don't you? Next chapter will hopefully be posted by Friday. Please press REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 7: His Revenge

**Apologies for the short chapter **_**and**_** the lack of updates. Just trying to sort out some problems. **

Chapter 7: His Revenge

"What's wrong with Edward?" Emmett asked as he grabbed a beer form the refrigerator.

"I think today must have been too much of a shock for him. What with the whole Swan chick incident. He's been like this since we got here." Jasper replied, looking back at Edward who, at the moment, was throwing darts at the business card Bella had thrown at him.

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room as he made his way towards Edward. Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder he asked, "What's with the serious face?"

Edward shrugged off the hand and turned around, looking annoyed. "Fuck off Emmett. I'm thinking."

"About?"

"Isabella," he said, scrunching up his face in distaste. "Or whatever the hell her name is."

Emmett barked out a laugh once again, but sobered up when he noticed the rage in Edwards's eyes. "What about her?"

"I. Want. To. Crush. Her." He sneered, his voice vibrating with pent up anger.

"But why are you thinking so hard? Just do as you always do."

Suddenly, as if Emmett's words had flipped a switch in him, Edward started to laugh. "You're right, but this bitch deserves a much more…_special_ treatment."

* * *

Bella yawned, feeling exhausted as she trudged up the stairs toward her locker. Between her job and her homework she had barely gotten any sleep last night. She sighed as she turned the knob on her locker, trying and failing twice to get the thing open. Frustrated she yaked the door open and gasped when she was met with a downpour of soapy water.

She looked up, astonished when she noticed a red card with the "F4" embedded in golden letters. She heard people behind her murmur and snicker when they noticed her flabbergasted expression.

"Isabella Swan." Someone whispered. "She got a red card. She must have done something to the F4. And you know what that means."

Sopping wet, Bella grabbed her messenger bag and stormed past the hordes of people that had began to gather around her locker. She intended to go straight to those bastards that were the "F4" and demand an apology. What she didn't foresee, as she made her way downstairs, were the people gathered above her with cartons of eggs at hand.

She felt the first one hit her on the head as she treaded down the stairs. The second one hit her on the shoulder and the third landed on her shirt while she stood there paralyzed in shock.

When they finally stopped, Bella was covered from head to toe in the egg's sticky goo. She looked up, with tears in her eyes just in time to see the torrent of flour before it hit her. A single tear ran down her cheek as she was enveloped in the white powder.

Bella looked up and caught sight of Angela amongst the crowd at the bottom of the stairs. Her expression seemed disbelieving and horrified as she stared at Bella. When their eyes met, Angela turned and quickly walked away.


End file.
